


Changing Myself for You

by mialuv889



Category: My Last First Kiss, video game - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: Even though she was a full fledged adult, traces of adolescence still clung to her. It was really no wonder that everyone still treated her like a kid. She’d have to change that. She’d make Ayato and Hiro and everyone else eat their words. She wasn’t a kid anymore and she’d do what she needed to do to prove it.





	Changing Myself for You

Storming out of Conte hadn’t been her best moment. Ayato’s words chased after her as she left. Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. Everything he said had a ring of truth to it, but it wasn’t the whole truth. Things weren’t as simple as he made them out to be. And what was this arcane bullshit about ‘winning Hiro’s love’. What century was he from? If Hiro couldn’t accept her as she was, why would she even try to change his mind?

A frustrated sigh purged from Mia’s mouth as she closed the door to her apartment and locked the deadbolt, glaring at it for good measure. She visualized a brick wall barring him from entering. Each brick consisting of her pure anger at her long time childhood friend. She wasn’t expecting him to follow her up. He’d been just as angry as she was, so any apology he might decide give would mostly be a few days in the making. But there was always the off chance he’d realize what an ass he’d been faster than normal, so she need the extra assurances that he would remain firmly on the other side of this door.

The full force of her anger and frustration hit her as she stood in the entryway. None of them seemed to understand how she felt. There was very little effort on their part to even try. All her life they’d brushed her off as being too childish or overly optimistic and airheaded. Maybe they were right. The consistency of her thoughts always seemed a bit shallower than most peoples. Maybe even a bit too simplistic. It always made her anxious. Was she really that naïve?

Riku’s face overlapped Ayato’s in her mind. _You were always so wishy-washy._ His face had been so unreadable, but his words were loud and clear. Her mouth twitched downwards as tears pricked the back of her eyes. Apparently there was something deeply wrong with her. Why couldn’t she just feel like normal people?

Maybe Ayato was right. She should work on changing herself before expecting anyone to invest in her. Who would ever want her like she was? Mia pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes, stanching the flood of tears before they could start. Don’t cry, she told herself as she turned away from the door and kicked off her shoes. She didn’t even pause before heading straight for the bathroom.

Standing before the mirror, she stripped down for her bath and frowned. The reality was she hadn’t changed much from before. Even though she was a full fledged adult, traces of adolescence still clung to her. It was really no wonder that everyone still treated her like a kid. What part of her screamed mature desirable woman? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She’d have to change that. Slowly an idea of what she wanted to accomplish began to form in her mind. She’d make Ayato and Hiro and everyone else eat their words. She wasn’t a kid anymore and she’d do what she needed to do to prove it.

They next day, she got up after setting her alarm for an earlier time. Something she immediately regretted. The idea of being an early riser had left her feeling excited, but the reality was she was barely a functioning human being at six in the morning, let alone a fully functioning adult. Still, she pressed on. Somehow she managed to get dressed and ready for work and drag herself to the elevator an hour earlier than usual.

The day had barely started and already she just wanted to crawl back in her sheets and catch a few more winks of sleep. She barely heard the ding of the elevator before the doors parted and she spotted a familiar face. Leaning against the side of the elevator car, looking way more fresh and ready than she felt, was Makoto.

“Mako.” His name barely made it pass her lips as she dragged herself in with him.

“Hey!” He said with his usual smile and cheery voice. “You look bright eyed and bushy-tailed!”

Mia scowled at his obvious teasing. “Do I look that out of it?” slightly panicked, she checked her appearance in the mirrored wall behind them. “I don’t look strange, do I?”

His familiar deep laughter teased her ears. “You look fine.” He assured her. “A bit more tired than usual, but not that much more. Why are you up so early?”

A blush quickly worked it’s way over her cheeks. “No reason…” She glanced off to the side. “What about you? On your way to the University?”

This time it was Makoto’s turn to blush. “Actually, Hiroki sent a request asking me to be a guest researcher on the 100 anniversary project. They want me to help develop a new product.” He smiled, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “I’m going in early to read through the contract.”

“Th-that’s awesome!” A bright smile touched Mia’s lips as she beamed up at Makoto. “That means we can walk to work together! It’ll be like when we were kids!”

The words left her mouth before she had time to think about it. Her smile vanished as soon as she caught herself and her eyes dropped down to gaze at her feet. This was why people treated her like a kid.

The same amused laugh washed over her and she felt Makoto pet her hair. “I’d like that.”

Mia’s heart stirred with conflicting feelings. It didn’t seem like she was being overly childish to Makoto and that made her happy, but at the same time it felt like a step backwards in her plans to be more mature and adult like.

“We can walk together today, if you like.” His invitation pulled her from her inner thoughts. She glanced up and saw same kind smile touching his lips.

A sense of peace and comfort tugged at her heart and she returned his smile. “Okay!” A buzz of excitement worked it’s way through her chest. The day wasn’t starting out half bad. She was kind of glad she’d gotten up early today.

The walk to work seemed a lot faster than usual. Whether it was because there were fewer people this early or because she got to walk with Makoto, she couldn’t really say. In either case, she parted with Makoto soon after arriving and headed to her desk. Being the only second year put on the 100th anniversary project meant she had to work a harder than everyone else.

There was another meeting in the morning, covering other aspects of the anniversary project. Ayato and Taka had already been named as the celebrity attached to the project the week before, now they were covering the Kononoka sponsored café currently in the works. Today they would go over the different proposals and decide which best suited their ideals and utilized their budget efficiently.

If Makoto was being brought on as a guest researcher, then at some point he would also be announced as one of the many aspects of the 100th anniversary project. A smile touched her lips as she started to organize her things for the morning meeting.

 


End file.
